


Kisses From The Prince

by alwaysmyway



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jarvan IV, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Talon, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV is smitten with the mysterious Talon from the moment he meets him. Starting from their most intimate moment, Talon recounts their brief but passionate relationship.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Jarvan Lightshield IV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of art will be accompanying the final entry into this series, but i'm not quite sure when it will be done. I'm holding the last chapter until that accompanying piece of art is finished, so I apologize for the inconvenience.

And so I lay amid the sprawling warmth of the Prince’s bed. Silence betrayed only by the cool wind rustling the silk curtains of the Prince’s chambers, the fabric soaked in moonlight. My reddened cock wept as it peeked through my foreskin, rising between the criss-cross of my legs as I admired what stood before me. Lusted for it.

His nude form, statuesque in its beauty and definition, posed beautifully beneath the glow of the early morning. His strong thighs, muscular chest, and milky-white skin was highlighted by the glow of the outside world. Raven black hair cascaded across his broad back, chiseled jaw and chin protruding exquisitely. The form of Jarvan Lightshield IV was one to be savored. He gazed across his land with a look of determination, as if he had planned this very moment for days, weeks even.

“You’re beautiful.” The Prince’s deep voice broke the silence as he continued looking away.

“Am I?” I responded, taken aback. I straightened up instinctively.

Jarvan turned back toward me, moonlight catching the curve of the royal member, an organ as strong and thick as you’d expect from a man of his stature.

“Beautiful. Delicate. I look at you and I see… art.” The Prince leaned against the stone arch of his chamber window, his firm biceps resting atop his chest. His face softened, a quiet smirk on his handsome visage.

Despite my nudity, I had never felt so naked.

“Surely you tell that to all who pass through here, Prince.”

The Demacian shook his head, smirk growing into a kind smile. The beautiful blue of his eyes seemed to glow on their own as he chuckled.

“Jarvan. Please… call me Jarvan.”

I tilted my head in agreement, taking another breath as I traced the crevices of Jarvan’s abdominals, following the deep V embedded in his waist that terminated at his hard cock. Its heft hung to the side, his ample testicles tight beneath as they rest upon his hair-dusted thighs. He was masculinity personified, betrayed by that knowing smile and those angelic blue eyes.

I wondered how I had gotten here. How lucky I was to be in his company.

The Prince strode toward me and knelt onto the bed, shuffling himself upward to get close to me.

“There is little vulnerability among men. Demacian, Noxian. And yet I see you, laying here.”

Jarvan inched closer, his knee moving between my legs. I tilted my head back, locking eyes with him.

“You are tender, unguarded. I am fascinated by you, Talon.”

My breath hitched as Jarvan’s thigh eased between my legs, my hardness pressed against his skin. He ground his leg into my cock gently, my foreskin peeled back to reveal my wet, impassioned lust in full.

“Wishing I had a name as elegant as yours, Jarvan.” Lost in the blue of his eyes, I could barely formulate an answer.

“Wish as you may, I like Talon.”

Our lips met once more, but the feeling was different. It was the third time I had felt such a kiss from him that evening. It was one of passion and intent, one that I could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon meets Jarvan for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No NSFW this chapter, but the next one will be pretty eventful.

The auspices of the secluded bar where we had met was only blocks from his castle gates.

He rambled drunkenly in our small booth, a reserved space at the back of the establishment where Jarvan had sat by himself. I offered to join him, buzzed from wine and frustrated with an assignment gone bad. I was bruised inside and out, spatters of blood dotting my cape. They had taken my blade from me, as punishment for my failure. There was thirst, but not for blood. For something bigger. Someone, even.

The Prince had inched closer to me in the booth as we spoke, arms draped across my shoulder as he regaled me with tales of bravery, with a heavy dose of shit-talking toward his opponents. I aired my grievances, trying to avoid the subject of my, well, “occupation.” He was gregarious even in his impaired state, charming even.

When he discovered I had hailed from Noxus, he took another swig.

“You don’t look like a Noxian.” His eyebrows rose in surprise as he craned his neck inward. He prodded my face with his gloved hands, tracing my cheekbones and jaw.

“I don’t? What do I look like then?” I crossed my arms, tilting my head sarcastically.

“You have delicate features. Tight, sharp. Royal even. But you say you aren’t related to this Katerina that accosts my Vanguard. Perhaps you are just lucky?”

The Prince stroked my chin with his thumb, as if I were the royal cat.

“There is nothing lucky about me.” I thought to push the Prince away, but his touch felt gentle, nonthreatening. I followed his arm, the bulge of his muscles highlighted in their leather casings, until our eyes met.

“I should be the judge of that.” The Prince grinned, eyes half-closed. I couldn’t help but smirk as he stared at me with a dull smile, a lock of black hair falling in front of his face. I felt the corners of my stern lips begin to curve upward and looked away, only to have Jarvan rest his hand on my shoulder.

“You’re beautiful.” Jarvan’s features softened, his smile growing more intent as he tilted his neck closer to me. His hand slid down my shoulder, resting atop my own beneath the table.  
I clutched it.

The sight of his handsome face edging toward mine was one I will never forget.

“Am I?” I whispered softly, tilting inward.

The Prince leaned into my shoulder, his breath hot on my neck as he moved closer.

“Yeah...”

Jarvan’s eyes shut as his lips met mine. He pulled away slowly, grin becoming wider.

I mashed my lips back into his, gripping his hands like a vice. I felt something within me, a fluttering, cool sensation spreading through my body. His peppery, woody scent clouded my senses, and my better judgment. As our lips parted once more, I was met with a wanting stare as he stroked my hands.

“Perhaps we both need a freshen up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvan and Talon take their conversation to somewhere private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW incoming!

No sooner had Jarvan locked the door to the bar’s sole restroom had I pushed my lips back to his neck, sucking eagerly. He moaned lusciously as I gripped his armored chest, wishing I had something to squeeze or knead.

“Please… my word...” Jarvan bit his lip as my hand migrated down his chest, dipping beneath the flap over his groin to grip his codpiece. It was warm, inaccessible. Just what I needed. He pushed me away, gripping my wrist firmly but gently, backing me into a wall. We locked eyes once again, his head bobbing in some sort of approval, before our lips were mashed together once more. His challenging height kept me on my toes – figuratively and literally – as I tilted my head back to meet his mouth. His strong hands slid beneath my cape, grasping my rear as I moaned into his mouth. His tongue met mine, wrestling mightily as I felt myself buck into him, grinding my confined arousal into his thigh.

What happened next, I’ll never forget.

Our lips broke, the Prince’s eyes narrowed as he met my gaze once more. In a swift movement, he fell to his knees and lifted the flap of my armor. His dexterous fingers unbuckled my belt and dug into my leather tights, as I felt his strength grip my cock. I moaned aloud, my member flexing in his hands as he tugged my tights downward, my erection protruding from the side of my flap.

“Want you… need you to watch.” Jarvan choked out as he craned forward and slid his tongue on the tip of my cock, forcing me to buck forward as my foreskin unfurled, head glistening with arousal.

I tilted my head downward, watching the obscene show of Prince Jarvan circling my cockhead with his tongue, tracing the veins. He wrapped his gloved fist around my member and pumped me, licking his lips hungrily. As he let go, my breath hitched. I knew what was coming, but couldn’t rationalize it.

Yet there it was.

Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV lowered his mouth to my cock, taking me in eagerly. He bobbed on my length, moaning open-mouthed with me inside him. I could barely think straight as he fished my balls from my armor and began to caress them, kneading them gently.

I dug my hands beneath the hem of my top and lifted it, thumbing the hard bud of my right nipple as the Prince sucked my cock. I felt one of his hands slide up my abdominal muscles, making them flex as he pleasured me.  
“I… Jarvan, my god, I’m g...”

My eyes threatened to shut as I felt myself approaching the edge. I steadied myself against the wall with my free hand, tweaking my nipple with the other as I bucked forward, Jarvan expertly downing my full-length.

“G-goo...oOOH...”

My mouth hangs open as I finish within Jarvan’s mouth, the Prince groaning as I feel his tongue and throat flexing around my cock. He pulls back just enough for me to see my essence rocketing across his mouth, letting one jet spurt across his lips and chin before taking me back in. I ride out my orgasm, shutting my eyes and groaning as I thrust into Jarvan’s maw, shirt sliding back down my torso as my chest heaved from the intense release.

The Prince flicked his tongue across the tip, letting a string of my seed hang between the two as he pulled away and licked his lips. An erotic sight, one in a series burned in my memory. His hair disheveled, Jarvan rose to his feet and pressed himself into me, my wet cock resting against a gap in his armor and soiling the leather leggings beneath. I pulled him closer, arms at his waist as I tilted back up to kiss him. A bead of my release hung on his chin – I rose to my toes, tongue caressing his jaw as I tasted myself.  
“You’re incredible...” Jarvan whispered smoothly before kissing my forehead. I would melt in this man’s arms if I could, craving his gentle touch in the face of such an erotic sight. I stared into his eyes with resolve, driven to give him what he had given me.

“I- I would like to finish you, if I could.”

The Prince’s eyes widened, that beautiful smile deepening.

“That’s very kind of you, but by pleasuring you… I feel plenty sated.”

“Then perhaps we could go again?” My hand slithered between the gap of his codpiece, thwarted by the fasteners between his armor and undergarments, contemplating whether I could get away with simply ripping it off.

“Together?” I tugged at the metal covering like a child tugging his father’s coat tail.

“Together.” Jarvan nodded. He set another kiss to my forehead, his hand wriggling downward between us. I stepped back and gripped my cock, thumbing the head as he unfastened himself, codpiece and leather parting.

I chuckled in disbelief, taking in the sight of his Princely organ as it unfurled before me. Blue veins stood across its length, the purple head shining beneath the amber glow of the bathroom lantern. Its sturdy shape and girth reminded me of the stout glass beer bottles Jarvan had left in his booth.

I stepped forward, the head of my cock kissing his lower shaft. Jarvan shuddered as he took a breath, the contact forcing his erection to jump.

“Pardon my reach.” Jarvan gripped my ass and hefted me upward. I buried my face in his neck, moaning into his skin as he lifted me, tying my legs around his back with no intent of loosening them. He slammed the toilet seat down behind him and sat, his erection ground against mine as he spread his legs, giving me a place to rest.

I kissed his neck, sucking marks into his skin as I felt his gauntlet around our cocks, sandwiching them together. The Prince began to pump our lengths together, first methodically but graduating into haphazard, harried stroking. I took a breath and tilted back, only to feel Jarvan’s forehead meet mine. We seemed to huff in unison as he pumped, feeling his hot breath warm my chest. I focused on the sight of our foreskins tightening and unfurling with each of his movements, arousal pooling around the heads and spreading with each stroke.

The small bathroom was filled with heavy breathing and the wet, purposeful sounds of our pleasure.

“Y-yes.. gods...” Jarvan threw his head back, groaning as he bucked into his gauntlet. I took that moment to push my lips against his once more, pulling him closer to me as he fisted our cocks. He tilted his head, giving me access as my tongue slid in, engaging with his as he thrust upward once again. He pulled away for a second, as if he were catching his breath.

“So… so close...” Jarvan hissed under his breath, the rhythm of his fisting increasing as he approached his end.

“Please… come for me, Jarvan… want to feel you come...”

Jarvan nodded with hitched breath before seizing up. I took in the sight, the Prince grit his teeth as he spilled his warmth across my cock and torso. He thrust madly, head falling back as he came. I peppered kisses across his sharp jaw, his essence painting the lavender leather of my torso.

I savored the intimacy, something that had eluded me for so long.

I wanted more.

Thoughts of Jarvan raced through my head as I realized I was approaching my peak. Jarvan continued his stroking, lost in his orgasm as I bucked up with him. He reclined back against the toilet’s tank, limp from the physical exertion, pulling me back against his chest as I came. My seed rocketed up his torso, splattering the base of his chestpiece, volleys seeping down the beautifully accented crevices of his abdominals and seeping into the gap of fabric where his triumphant, throbbing cock sat.  
I lay heaving atop Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, the bathroom quiet once more, our cocks pulsating together.

The Prince pulled me tight against his chest, wrapping me in his warm, strong arms. I looked up to see his chiseled face, breathing open-mouthed. The moment our eyes met, he erupted into another beautiful smile, and he pulled me closer.

“Thank you.” The Prince cooed quietly as he gave me a gentle kiss. I shuddered as his lips met mine. It was as if a spark had gone off between us. My breath hitched as I struggled to maintain composure. It had been so long since I had experienced such a kind gesture. And yet here, tangled in an erotic mess of sticky leather, was the most sincere moment I had experienced in my lifetime. There was no love at the DuCouteau mansion, especially not now. I felt more at home in Jarvan’s arms that I had ever felt within those walls..

I sniffled, turning away from the Prince as I tried to steady myself. A single tear ran down my cheek as I tried to blink away my feelings.

He stroked my chin with his gloved hand before wiping the droplet away. His warm lips met my cheek once more, and I knew I wanted nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is invited back to Jarvan's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure lovey fluff this round.

The invitation to his castle took me by surprise. Could a street urchin like myself, a killer, ever be welcomed in such a place? I soon realized that no one questioned a royal’s companion. Covered in long coats to hide our soiled garments, we strode toward the castle gates as the Prince regaled me with tales of heroism in the face of the Noxian army. Our sullied armor was traded for fine silks that caressed my skin with every step. Gleaming goblets of fine wine sat on a stone table before a flickering fireplace amid the cavernous royal chambers.

“You say those who cross you are not lucky. I feel plenty lucky in your presence. Am I mistaken?” The Prince sipped his wine, smirking as he turned toward me.

I should have known I would need to be forthcoming. Perhaps Jarvan was going through the motions, a prelude to something more interesting. I decided to play along.

“Had you found me earlier in the day, I would have said yes. But now… all I know is I have no enemy, no friends. No family. No occupation, no name.” I tried to keep my mind from wandering, wishing to forget the DuCouteaus had existed and ashamed of the last name I had carried for so much of my life.

“No name? Well, what would you like me to call you then?” The Prince cocked his head as he placed his hand on mine. Unsheathed from his gauntlet, his hands were durable yet soft, the hands of a powerful man whose kindness sat just beneath his skin’s surface.

I sank into the riveted leather chair, silk gathering around my stomach. “I have gone by Talon since I was a child. If you must call me something, Talon is fine.” I peered to the side, nervous over Jarvan’s reaction.

“Fine?” The Prince asked, puzzled.

“It is all I have.”

“Then it is valuable, much like yourself. Talon.” I could hear the prince’s smile in his voice as he attempted to reassure me. I turned to face him, confirming my prediction. The warmth of Jarvan’s soft smile was as gentle and comforting as the crackling fireplace before us.

The irresponsibility and impulsiveness of the situation at hand was not lost on me. The cold of my anxiety and depression melted away from the moment I encountered the Prince, disarmed in all manners but feeling more safe than I had felt in my life. I took a breath and sat up in my chair, fighting to maintain my demeanor. As I looked back at Jarvan, I could see him studying my face, my posture. Or was he admiring me? The thought of this wonderful, generous man contemplating me, of all people. I could not contain what was bubbling up within me. Emotion beaded around my eyes, streaming across my cheeks as I looked away.

“You act as though you are worthless, Talon. Whether you have lived a pious life is no concern of mine, for I see something of great worth sitting right beside me. Something beautiful.” The prince gathered my hand in his, thumbing my palm gently.  
I began to lean against the side of the chair, wanting his closeness. Jarvan matched my movement, my head landing on his shoulder. We sat silent in the Prince’s chambers as he held me, not wanting to break the perfect moment we were sharing. Only the soft hiss of his breath, the pops of the stone fireplace and rustle of the wind beyond the chamber windows.

“I would be honored to share my bed with such an exquisite man, should you decide to join me.” Jarvan broke the silence gently, gathering my hand within his fist.

“To lay with you would be the greatest honor of all, Jarvan.”

He pressed his lips to my forehead once again, blinking softly at my presence. My eyes followed his as he rose from his leather throne, our hands still locked. He reached for my other hand as I followed him to my feet, neck craned up to meet his height. Rising to my toes once again, I kissed his cheek. He gazed down at me as the corners of his mouth rose.

“Beautiful.” He stared down at me for a moment and then bent to meet my stature. Our lips inched closer together as I shut my eyes, his strong hands releasing me to gather around my back as he pulled me against his chest. I rested my arms around his waist, eyes fluttering as we kissed tenderly. As he pulled back, I tugged him closer and kissed him once more. I could not bear to leave his arms in that perfect moment, where I once again felt at home.


	5. In His Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvan takes Talon to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a smut chapter. Enjoy.

“Wish as you may, I like Talon.” 

Warmth built within my stomach as my lips met Jarvan’s once more. He lowered himself toward me, the scratchy fur of his chest tickling my neck, silky hair cascading down beside me as we kissed. My arousal slicked the skin of his thigh as he ground into me, a gentle hand circling my nipple as we moaned in unison, sharing this moment together. His hardness pressed into my leg as our tongues met yet again, and I rested my palm on the back of his head, wishing to savor our love for even a moment longer. 

The Prince moved to my neck, sucking marks into my skin as I groaned into the darkness, writhing beneath his bulk. My hands roamed across his broad back, digging into the divots of his muscular frame as he left reminders of his passion across my upper body. 

As a capable hand wrapped around my cock and pumped gently, I felt hot breath against my ear.

“How would you like me, Talon?” The Prince hissed into my ear, teasing my arousal with his fingers. 

-

The obscene sight of Prince Jarvan readying himself for me is one I reveled in, fisting my cock with heavy breaths as he prepared for me. His elegant form was spread across the bed, his strong thighs wide as he pressed two solid fingers to his opening. He seemed to relish in my pleasure, moaning indecently as he penetrated himself, his weeping cock jumping as he curled his fingers within. His muscular frame flexed as he scissored his hole, struggling to keep his eyes on me as they rolled to the back of his head. He thrust his chest upward, beads of arousal smearing across the trail of hair that rose between his sculpted abdominal muscles. Jarvan’s squared, brawny pecs rose and fell as buried his digits to the hilt, his lustful cries unbecoming of a royal but precisely what I wanted to hear. 

“Another.” I hissed through gritted teeth, precum soaking my reddened cock head as I thumbed the uncut tip. Jarvan could only nod at my demand, sweat beading atop his forehead as he drew his digits from his opening, his hole gaping ever so slightly, and grouped them into three. With a lustful groan, the Prince penetrated himself once again with a lustful groan, his glutes and thighs flexed taut as he did so. As I watched a bead of his precum catch on the velvet trail across his torso and string away, I knew I could not wait any longer.

Releasing myself, I strode toward the prince and grasped his knees, pulling them wide. Jarvan gasped at the touch, his eyes opening slowly as I tugged one leg upward. The Prince collected himself, removing his fingers from his hole as it gaped with want. 

“Fill me, Talon. *Please.*” 

No sooner had I hefted his thick thighs against my chest, ankles over my shoulders, did I press my cock against his opening. It tensed in response, tightening as the leaking head kissed his entrance. I eased into him, the resistance of his stretched hole forcing me to take a breath. 

“M-more… need it Talon, n-eed… it…” 

I couldn’t bear to wait any longer, forcing the remainder of my seven inches into the prince’s ass. As I caught my breath, knowing I would need to pace myself, Jarvan began to wriggle his legs. Curious, I allowed them to slide away as he wrapped his strong quads around my ass, hooking his legs and pulling me down onto him.

“Kiss me. Please.” The Prince pled to me, an elated grin on his face as I made a labored thrust into him.

I mashed my lips into his, our tongues tangled as Jarvan wrapped his capable arms around my back. Our eyes lulled shut, I began to piston into Prince Jarvan’s hole, grunting as I worked myself into a steady rhythm. The smack of skin on skin, my thighs meeting his rear, intermingled with the muffled moans of our lust and need. The cavernous chambers echoed with the sounds of our love, driving into Jarvan as I slid my arms around his broad frame. We held each other tight as I pumped into him, the prince cursing under his breath as his cock ground wetly against my abs. 

“Talon, I’m… please, so close…” Jarvan pulled away from me, eyes still closed as I fucked him harder. I rested my head on his neck, plowing into the Prince with vigor as a pleasured chant of “yeah, yeah, fuck yeah” trailed from my lips. I slowed my rhythm, savoring the push-pull of my movement, allowing myself to bottom out within the Prince and hear him whine as I eased away. 

“Oh… oh! Oh!” Jarvan’s groans rose in pitch as I hit his prostate, his breath hitching as his legs locked around me. As he choked out a “f-fuck” I forced my lips on his, kissing him as he spilled across his muscular chest. Ropes of white erupted from the royal cock, his organ spasming against my torso as he came. I tensed my legs, rocking inside of Jarvan as I felt his hole clench with each volley. WIth little room to move, I buried myself to the hilt inside of the Prince, feeling him cum on my cock, his strong body writhing beneath me. 

As Jarvan’s legs began to slacken, I craved a release of my own. 

“Can I finish inside you?” I mewled, watching the Prince’s chest rise and fall as he came down from his high. He tilted his head to the side, locking eyes with me. As I began to rock back into him, the corners of Jarvan’s mouth perked up as he caught his breath.

“Please do.” The Prince hissed as I heightened my pace, my lips meeting his once again. The sticky remains of his deposit smeared my torso as I began to fuck him once more, his cock still as rigid and wanting as when we began. As the sounds of our lust began to echo through the chambers once more, our moans of passion took on a different tune. The Prince began to grunt obscenities, putting on a show for me as I fucked him. He brought his arms behind his back, flexing his sculpted biceps as I renewed my effort, kissing his neck as he groaned my name.

The threat of release grew more apparent with each passionate thrust, my attempts to hold back proving futile as the need to seed my prince took over. I dug my teeth into his neck and buried myself inside him, hearing Jarvan choke out a “yes” as I erupted inside of him. I came inside of Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, gnawing on his neck as he tightened himself around me, as if to hold me in as I bred him. His eyelids lowered, my cock pulsing out volleys of essence into Jarvan as he bucked into my thigh, his spent cock refusing to soften. . 

We lay on his silken bedsheets, my cock buried within Prince Jarvan, sucking a mark into his neck as he rutted into me like a dog in heat. 

As I came down from my release, I pulled away from the Prince’s neck and rested my head on his chest. His strong arms caressed my frame as we savored this perfect moment where we could be one.   
“You are beautiful, Talon.” My cock twitched within the Prince as he whispered in my ear. 

“So beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has endured the delay between starting and ending this piece. I loved writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd love to write more League fic and smut, and hope to have more soon.


	6. Bonus Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who made it all the way through, enjoy the bonus art I had commissioned. It's by GreatAxeCreations on Twitter, a favorite of mine who has done a ton of work for me.

Support the artist at [Great Axe Creations on Twitter](https://twitter.com/iloveudarius)


End file.
